


Lost in Tiffany Blue

by L_Lunny



Series: 圭云 | 平行时空 [8]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: There in the bars.And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 圭云 | 平行时空 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481807
Kudos: 21





	Lost in Tiffany Blue

**Author's Note:**

> -现代AU  
-普通上班族圭×某灰色产业从业者云  
-霓虹灯的阴影处  
-和瞳的口嗨产物 一个脑洞 两种故事

**人在世上活这么一生，不是为了一辈子，也不是为了几年几个月几天，而是为了那么几个瞬间。**

0.

那个男人又在等人。

站在那盏不知是蓝色还是绿色的霓虹灯下的阴影里，让人看不分明。

1\. 

曺圭贤从办公室去洗手间会路过一段长长的走廊，亮堂的顶灯似乎是为了省电关了几盏，窗外是十点过后依旧灯火通明的银座，他靠近玻璃窗往楼下的街道看了看，人和车还是一如既往的多。

仿佛这里的人都不需要睡眠一样。

曺圭贤在心里担心了一下等会儿开车下班的路况，正想把目光收回来的时候，他看到了站在隔壁大厦底下那块蓝色霓虹灯下的那个男人。

今天也站在那里等谁的男人。

不知道到底是蓝色还是绿色的霓虹灯散发着悠悠的光芒，给周围的一大片地砖都染了色，但是那个男人偏偏站在霓虹灯的阴影里，曺圭贤从六楼往下看，只能看清楚一个大概的轮廓。

在巨大的广告牌下有些消瘦的身影。

不知道今晚他上的车是什么样的，曺圭贤想着，收回了目光。

季度末曺圭贤总是很忙，负责的项目到了需要验收的时候，作为年初刚晋升为项目经理的他，加班什么的对于他来说是家常便饭。况且撞上了经济萧条的时候，中午去茶水间倒茶的时候不小心听到别的部门又裁了员，日子不好过，所以这一周他几乎住在了办公室里，每天从公司出来，迎接他的都是临近后半夜的凉风。

今晚当他检查完今天的报告，关上电脑之后，桌角摆着的时钟时针已经指向了“10”。

今天也是十点才下班啊，曺圭贤站起身伸了个懒腰，活动了下久坐后有些僵硬的筋骨，和公司其他几个还在工作的劳模道了别，打卡走出公司门按了向下的电梯。

比首尔还要靠北的东京才进入秋天夜晚就已经十分萧瑟，曺圭贤来了东京三年，还是不太适应这过早变凉的气候，他走出公司写字楼，在初秋的夜风里裹紧了不太厚实的大衣，快步走到停车场钻进了他的银色小丰田。

十点多的银座依旧车水马龙，还没开出公司前面的那条路，曺圭贤就被第二轮晚高峰的车流堵在了十字路口，看着三位数起跳的红灯倒计时，他把手搭在方向盘上，有些痛苦地揉了揉眉心。

风从摇下的车窗缝往里灌，混着有些潮湿的空气和难闻的汽车尾气熏得人头疼，曺圭贤把手伸到鼻子前扇了扇，想把车窗关上。

他转头面对着车窗，余光里又看到了那个男人，站在对面的路边。

隔着车流，曺圭贤发现他今天穿着一件黑色的风衣，左手插在风衣口袋里，右手握着手机，似乎是在和谁打电话。

怎么今天他还在这里？

曺圭贤盯着那个男人放了一会儿空，忽然给砸在车窗上的雨点拉回了神，他赶紧关上了车窗，把夜里的秋雨和外面的一切都关在了窗外。

曺圭贤注意到那个男人有一段时间了，大概是从上个星期开始，在他每次加班到深夜，起身去洗手间的时候，路过走廊从玻璃窗往下看，他都会看到那块缠着蓝色霓虹灯的广告牌下面站着的男人。

好像是在等人，曺圭贤第一次注意到的时候，只稍微瞟了一眼便没有过多留意。

毕竟世界上这个时间点有那么多人都在等人，他可没有那么多精力去探究。

第二次注意到的时候那个男人估计是没等多久，因为曺圭贤才走过走廊的一半就看到他上了车，从九楼看不太清楚，但是那不同寻常的车型和车尾反着光的标志，他还是看出了那辆车的车型。

冰蓝色的宾利欧陆GT，是曹圭贤前两天中午吃饭的时候在茶水间杂志上看到的那款，他很喜欢，但是想了想自己的存款还是默默翻过了书页。

曹圭贤看着那个男人从霓虹灯的阴影里走出来，拉开副驾驶的门坐进了车里，再看着那辆冰蓝色的宾利消失在路的尽头，等到肩膀被人拍了一下，他才反应过来自己好像在这站了很久。

“你看什么呢？”

出来上洗手间的同事问道，顺着曹圭贤的视线往下看过去，除了来往的车流和闲逛的人什么也没看到。

“没有，随便看看罢了。”

曹圭贤装作没事人一样收回了目光，把刚刚看到的都抛在了脑后。

后来连着三天晚上加班曺圭贤都会看到那个男人站在那，雷打不动，准时站在那盏霓虹灯下面，似乎是边玩手机边等人。

他好像一直在等人，在曺圭贤印象里，他除了站在霓虹灯阴影里和上车离开就没有别的画面留存。

除了每次来接他的都是不同的车。

不同款式，不同颜色，车身上刻着不同标志的，甚至车主都是不同的各式跑车。

曺圭贤来这工作三年了，对隔壁商业街那种形形色色的店也略知一二，甚至和同事还去过，他自是知道这时间段人们最爱什么，无非是期望珍贵的夜晚不被浪费罢了。

不过这一切和他都没有关系，身为在异国苦苦打拼的社畜，每天下班后只想飞回家躺床上大睡特睡，银座的灯红酒绿纸醉金迷好像和他隔绝了一般。

每天下班陪伴他的好像只有夜晚的凉风，和银座街道边明亮的街灯。

今晚的天气变得太快，原本以为只是象征性地落一两滴的雨忽然变大了，就在等红绿灯的这两分钟里，曺圭贤打开自己这辆小丰田的雨刷器，挡风玻璃上的水流和着窗外被雨水扭曲的灯光被刷到了一边。

倒计时终于到了结点，绿灯亮了，曺圭贤挂档踩油门，驶进了雨幕。

跟着掉头车流慢吞吞地往前挪的时候，他又往左边看了一眼，砸在车顶的雨水顺着车窗流下，隔着溶在雨里的灯光，他看到那个男人还站在霓虹灯下面，而且好像没有撑伞。

他今天没人来接吗？

曺圭贤不由自主地把头往车窗那边靠，但是隔着雨雾模模糊糊地什么也看不清。

“叭叭——”

后面跟着的车响起的喇叭让曺圭贤猛地回过神来，他回过头往前一看，原来是前面车已经开了，再不开红灯就要亮了。他赶紧轻踩油门，趁着绿灯倒计时还剩最后几秒冲过了停车线，左打方向盘掉了个头。

自己等会儿要在这条路右转，曺圭贤这样在心里默念，为自己把车开到最右边那条道找了个合情合理的借口。

雨没有要停的意思，小丰田离银座那条商业街也越来越近，近到那块又蓝又绿的霓虹灯广告牌发出的灯光染上了挡风玻璃，近到曺圭贤可以看清那个站在霓虹灯阴影处的黑色身影。

东京初秋下雨的夜晚足以让人冷得打哆嗦，那人却站在灯下，没有撑伞，身上穿的衣服也不是很厚实，把手机放在耳边似乎是在打电话。

曺圭贤眼神放在那人身上，慢慢地开过去，在他面前停稳，摇下了右边副驾驶的车窗。

“今天怎么没人来接你？”

他听见自己说。

站在灯下的人似乎是没反应过来，他朝四周看了看发现曺圭贤好像是在和自己说话，但是站在原地没有动，看着车里的曺圭贤淡淡地说道：“他来晚了。”

不太标准的日语，应该也是外来的，但是低沉的烟嗓听上去很舒服。

“不，他不会来了，”曺圭贤看着那人防备的眼神，不自觉地往右探身，从车窗里看着他，“要是他足够重视你，肯定不会让你在外面等这么久。”

“而且还淋着雨。”

那人被雨沾湿的刘海搭在眼睛上，看不清他的表情，他低头吸了吸鼻子，有些苦涩道：“我被一个挨千刀的跑单了，就在两分钟前。”

“所以今晚我没生意做了，”那人似乎是觉得和一个陌生人说得已经够多了，脸上又恢复了淡漠，“好了，先生如果要回家了便请回吧，在这停车太久交警会来开罚单的。”

曺圭贤见那人有往后退的意思，头脑一热探身说道：“那，今晚我能带你走吗？”

3.

银色丰田逃出拥挤的银座开上了高架桥，雨终于小了，桥边住宅区开着星星点点的灯，夜幕找回了主场，把一切染得黑漆漆的，这才有些深夜的意境。

也许是觉得车里有些闷，坐在副驾驶的人摇下车窗开了一条小缝，呼啸的冷风瞬间灌了进来，吹乱了曺圭贤额前的发。

“你不冷吗？”

曺圭贤单手握着方向盘，看向右边后视镜的时候顺便瞟了一眼窝在副驾驶的人。

雨水淋湿的大衣被他扔在了后座，手里抱着曺圭贤好不容易从车里翻出来的一条干净的毛巾，骨架偏小的身躯陷在座位里，小巧的巴掌脸在车外变幻的路灯下忽明忽暗，显得整个人有些若即若离。

“专心开车啊，先生。”

依旧是不太标准的日语，听得有些强迫症的曺圭贤不太舒服，他像是被戳破了什么秘密一样收回了目光，装作若无其事地问道：“你不是日本人吧？”

“嗯，”那人没什么惊讶地应了一声，转头问道：“我的日语是不是不太标准。”

“额……还好。”

“噗，”那人看着曺圭贤僵硬的表情没忍住笑了，道：“先生你那有些嫌弃的表情都写在脸上了，不用那么拘谨，我又不是什么贵客。”

曺圭贤飞快地扫了他一眼，触碰到那人带着笑意的目光又飞快地避开了，虽然嘴角上扬，但是曺圭贤感觉那抹连眼底都没达到的笑意离他很远。

“能问一下你的名字吗？”曺圭贤问道，虽然心里不确定，但是他感觉他会知道的。

“金钟云。”

“真名？”

“我说是真的你会信吗？”

“信。”曺圭贤不假思索道，甚至连自己也不知道为什么这么笃定。

那人听后习以为常似的低头笑了，无奈道：“这么相信一个陌生人，先生你这样很容易被骗啊。”说罢又补了一句，“万一我是黑社会怎么办？”

“没人敢把黑社会老大晾在路边淋雨。”

“呀！” 

像融化在磨砂玻璃里的糖浆，那人睁大了眼睛象征性地瞪了曺圭贤一眼，怀里抱着毛巾靠在座椅里，终于露出了稍微放松的神情。

“你是韩国人？”

曺圭贤不可避免地注意到了那个熟悉的音节，再加上那个在自己国家太过大众的姓，他突然生出一种他乡遇故知的亲切感。

“内，”那人应了一声，靠着靠枕转过头，用韩语说道：“先生也是韩国人吧。”

“啊，你怎么知道，”曺圭贤在路口右转，看向右后视镜的时候顺便看了他一样，银灰色的碎发在照进车窗的路灯里泛着光，那双眼睛背着光藏在阴影里看不清，曺圭贤转回了视线，盯着前方，道：“可以不用叫我先生，叫名字就可以了。”

“为什么？”

“有点怪怪的，感觉太生疏了。”

“那我们很熟吗？”

曺圭贤给那人冷不丁认真起来的语气吓到了，连忙解释道：“不是……是我，额，就是……”

要是同事和下属知道平日里伶牙俐齿的项目经理现在像说错话的小孩一样磕磕绊绊地往外蹦字，指不定怎么笑自己。

那人似乎是看出了曺圭贤的不自然，笑道：“别那么紧张，我开玩笑的。”

呼，曺圭贤不知道为什么松了口气，那人几乎能压死人的气场太过可怕，他开始担心自己是不是真的载了个黑社会。

车里压抑着的氛围似乎散了一些，曺圭贤张了张嘴，想再说点什么。

“阿嚏！”

那人缩在座椅里打了个喷嚏，曺圭贤转头看他，突然觉得他很像早上公司楼下在自己车底缩成一团的小猫。

性子冷冷的，但摸起来毛很软。

“着凉了？”

“废话，你淋五分钟雨不着凉。”

那人从手边的纸盒里抽了两张纸，擦了擦鼻子后似乎反应过来刚刚的语气对客人说不合适，正想改口却被曺圭贤打断了。

“没关系我不介意，”车在红灯亮起的时候停了下来，曺圭贤把手搭在方向盘上，避开了那人的目光，道：“能在这里听见韩语，说实话挺亲切的。”

转移话题的方法有些生硬，曺圭贤不由自主地抓紧了方向盘。

那人没回答，藏在身上盖着的外套下的手稍稍拢紧了外套，身子靠在椅背上，扭头看着窗外，吸了吸鼻子。

“还是冷吗？”曺圭贤调高了车里暖气的温度，探过身子伸手去拉副驾驶前的储物箱，“我记得这里有几片暖身贴。”

手伸到一半就被拦了下来，那人抢在他前面把手放上了卡扣，掩饰着什么似的说道：“不用麻烦，我自己来就好。”

“先生专心开车啊，绿灯了。”

语气又恢复了礼貌疏离，仿佛刚刚那放松的没有存在过一般。

曺圭贤独自居住的家在离市区不远的一栋高层住宅里，去年年末他终于还完了房贷，背上少了一个负担，瞬间感觉如释负重。

他带着那人上到了十楼，楼道黑漆漆的，估摸着邻居们多半睡了便习惯性放轻了脚步，走到自家门前，拿出钥匙打开了门锁。

曺圭贤打开门领着人进来，室内黑漆漆的没开灯，他还没来得及说话，就被一股巨大的推力推到了门上，背部撞上了门板，有些沉重的木门在他身后“嘭”的一声关上了，那声巨响在楼道里回荡。

这会吵醒不少人吧，曺圭贤没去管被撞得发疼的脊背，正想对身前那人说点什么，下一秒他便感觉有微凉的柔软覆在了自己的唇上，想说的话全被堵在了喉咙。

曺圭贤像被定住了一般愣在原地，任面前那人的胳膊攀上自己的肩，身体靠了过来，贴上了曺圭贤有些僵直的身体。

他好瘦。

这是曺圭贤的第一反应，挂在自己身上的人体型比自己小一圈，如果不扶着随时会掉下去一样。

像是被下蛊了一样，曺圭贤鬼使神差地伸出手，慢慢地搭在了那人的后腰上，把人往怀里带了带，让两人的身体毫无间隙地紧紧贴在一起。

他身上好冷。

或许是淋过雨的缘故，就算在车里吹了几十分钟的暖气，那人浑身上下还是冷冷的，如果他不被那个谁临时放鸽子的话，就不用在雨里……

等下，曺圭贤睁开了双眼，他反应过来，那人刚刚淋过雨，扫过自己脸上的发丝还带着湿气。

“唔。”

曺圭贤偏了偏头想结束这个猝不及防的吻，但是身后的门板让他无处可逃，

那人似乎是察觉出了曺圭贤的抗拒，松开了他的唇，两人的脸挨得很近，曺圭贤听见他问道： “怎么？”

弱不可闻的烟嗓近在咫尺，混着温热的气息十分挠人，曺圭贤突然有些庆幸此刻是关着灯的，至少可以隐藏自己不自然的表情。

“你刚刚淋了雨。”

“嗯，所以呢？”

“会感冒的。”

“噗，”似乎是听见什么好笑的事一样，那人没忍住又笑出了声，“先生你好磨叽。”

似乎是不想再听见那个生疏得让自己起鸡皮疙瘩的词语，曺圭贤难得坚持地说道：“不要叫我先生可以吗？”

“可以，但是你还没告诉我你的名字。”

“조규현。”

“嗯，挺好听的，”那人也不知道听没听懂，表达完公式化的赞许后，伸出手指勾了一下曺圭贤刚刚在车上扯松的领带，仰起头问道：“我们继续？”

曺圭贤一看那人又凑近了 ，脑子一抽扶着他的肩膀把人按住了，两人之间终于隔开了一点距离。曺圭贤没开灯都能感受到面前那人迷惑的眼神，有些尴尬地咳了一声，道：“等一下……”还没说完就被打断了。

“你带我回家难道不就是想这样？”

“啊？”

“啊什么啊，你带我回家不就是想和我上床吗？”

曺圭贤瞪大了眼睛，不是的，他想着，否认的话却堵在了嗓子眼。

“淋了雨不冲凉会感冒的。”

似乎是惊讶于曺圭贤的坚持，那人从曺圭贤身上站直了身子，缓缓开口道：“你这人好奇怪。”

“那行吧，麻烦借你家的浴室用一下。”

那股让人心跳不由自主加快的气息稍微离远了一些，他缓了一口气，伸手按开了门廊顶灯的开关。

“啪嗒。”

长时间处于黑暗中的眼睛被突如其来的强光刺得有些疼，曺圭贤微微眯起了眼睛，面前的人这时刚好抬起了头，他终于看清楚了以往一直看不分明的脸。

那是一双很好看的凤眼，似乎是被雨水染花的淡淡的眼妆在眼尾晕开了，高挺的鼻梁下是淡粉色的薄唇，小巧的下巴和巴掌脸衬得整个人十分显小，那人没什么表情神色淡然地看着他，仿佛又筑起了看不见的躯壳。

但是曺圭贤知道这看似冷冰冰的外壳其实很柔软，他的目光不受控制地停留在了那人的唇上。

是真的很柔软，曺圭贤想着，他看着那人背对着自己走远的身影，竟没来由的有些后悔。

4\. 

下了半个多小时的雨好像有点要停的迹象，曺圭贤打开早上出门后就关紧的窗户，让雨后的空气进来替换室内的沉闷。

浴室里的水声还没有停，曺圭贤把压在衣柜里的干净衣物拿给他后，浴室门一关，一里一外好像又变成了两个世界。

曺圭贤甩了甩头把脑子里的一团浆糊抛开，拿起桌上刚开好的红酒，边喝边看起了手机。他来东京之后一直有失眠的症状，听人说红酒可以助眠边习惯了每晚睡前来一杯，不只是心理作用还是真的有效果，他的睡眠质量比之前好了一些，但是半夜三四点的时候还是会醒。

曺圭贤靠在沙发上，这才有时间梳理一下下班后发生的事。

他很清楚自己的性取向，也不是没有抱着猎奇的心态去新宿六本木那些地方的店里看过，但是在路边带一个男人回家，这还是头一回。

也许是连续几个星期的加班让自己脑子不清醒了，曺圭贤有些烦躁地喝光了杯里的酒，还没来得及收拾自己的情绪，浴室门就被打开了。

刚洗完澡的人擦着头发走了出来，沾了水的银灰色头发变成了深灰，卸过妆的脸干干净净，显得整个人年龄更小了。他朝曺圭贤走了过来，正想说些什么，曺圭贤一个激灵站了起来抢先道：“你先随便坐一下，我去冲个凉。”说罢逃也似的离开了客厅，拿起衣服冲进了浴室。

自己好像把今年的丢脸次数都用尽了，曺圭贤关上浴室门后有些颓然地靠在墙上，他不知道自己为什么会那么紧张，明明前一秒他还能开着让那人炸毛的玩笑，后一秒却被那人筑起的冰墙冻得后退。

他还是看不清楚那人，就算他们刚才在门边近在咫尺。

曺圭贤出来的时候，客厅的沙发上没有那个人的身影，茶几上歪斜着放着的酒瓶酒杯，沙发上随意堆放的衣服还和曺圭贤离开前一模一样，电视柜的暖灯微弱地亮着，曺圭贤站在原地，心里没来由的空了一块似的。

“洗好了？”

耳边熟悉的嗓音让曺圭贤猛地抬起了头，心里叨念着的人拉开了阳台门，倚着着门框，顶着半干的湿发看着他。

“嗯，”曺圭贤应了一声，向他走了两步后注意到他还未全干的头发，“你怎么不吹头发？”

“我不知道你家电吹风在哪。”倚着门的人抱着手臂耸了耸肩。

曺圭贤走到电视柜前蹲下，拉开抽屉把电吹风给他，然后转身把茶几上乱七八糟的酒杯拿进厨房洗干净，客厅里电吹风嗡嗡地响着，独居习惯了的他竟没有感到什么违和感，仿佛客厅里本就应该多一个人似的。

挂在墙上的时钟走过了十二点，曺圭贤收拾好了床铺，走进客厅看向窝在沙发里看手机的人，轻声道：

“金钟云。”

他记住了他在车里随意说出的那个名字，很好听。

“嗯？”金钟云从手机屏幕里抬起头，看着已经换好睡衣的曺圭贤，挑着眉询问他要干嘛。

“你不睡吗？”

“睡啊，但是我睡哪呢？”

“我家只有一张床，”曺圭贤听见自己说，“如果你愿意来的话。”

金钟云愣了一下，然后眯起眼睛笑了，整个人似乎柔软了下来，道：“我觉得你好浪费钱啊，曺圭贤。”

“什么？”

“没什么，走吧，十二点了，你明天还要上班。”

曺圭贤还想问什么，就被金钟云拍着肩膀推进了卧室。

卧室里的单人床有些狭窄，平日里刚好够曺圭贤一个人四仰八叉地睡，但是远远达不到睡两个成年男子的需求，曺圭贤闭着眼睛平躺在左边，不可避免地感受到旁边那人传来的体温，和平稳的呼吸。

平时这个时间点他要不是在打游戏要不是已经陷入了沉睡，而今天为什么睡不着他心知肚明，他也知道，旁边那人也是醒着的。

“我今天不是第一次见你。”也许是是在受不了这怪异的气氛，曺圭贤选择打破了寂静。

“嗯。”金钟云裹着被子背对着他，脸埋在被子里，声音闷闷的。

“我公司那层楼刚好可以看到那条商业街的街口，我每天晚上下班都能看见你，”曺圭贤顿了顿，继续说道：“就在那块蓝绿蓝绿的广告牌下面。”

“是那个Tiffany的广告牌吧，”金钟云被他逗笑了，道：“什么蓝绿，那叫Tiffany blue。”

“我不知道，反正就是那块，”曺圭贤理直气壮。

“是是是，那你还看到了什么？”

“我每天都能看见你在那里等人，然后，每天都有不同的车……”

“不同的车来接我走是吗？”金钟云打断了他，抱着被子翻了个身，面对着曺圭贤，淡淡地说道：“你还真是天天都看着。”

“所以我才说，你好浪费钱啊。”

“什么意思？”

曺圭贤偏过头，在黑暗里盯着旁边那模糊的轮廓，外面的灯光从没拉紧的窗帘缝里渗进来，那人背对着窗，看不清他的表情。

“带我出去得提前预约，而且过夜要加价。"

"曹先生你不仅没预约，还直接带回家，更重要的是，这是我的私人时间，按照我那的价格，得六位数了。”

曺圭贤听着，张了张嘴，说道：“那你为什么要上我的车呢？”

“不知道，”金钟云翻过身平躺着，看着漆黑一片的天花板，道：“可能是我想找个地方避雨吧。”

5\. 

初秋原本该变少的雨水不知道今年为什么突然增多了，豆大的雨点砸在窗台上发出“噼里啪啦”的声响，硬生生地把还在梦里的曺圭贤吵醒，他烦躁地眯着眼翻了个身，伸手去探放在枕边的手机。

3: 30，还有四个小时的睡眠时间。

曺圭贤皱着眉打了个哈欠，裹着被子习惯性地朝右一滚，舒展手脚想继续睡。

怎么感觉有点空？

曺圭贤猛地睁开眼，发现自己霸占了右半边床，而那边空空荡荡的，只有一团堆在墙边的被子。他的大脑当机了三秒钟，突然反应过来，这里少了一个人。

金钟云呢？

曺圭贤掀开被子一个翻身坐了起来，还没完全清醒的他被这一起伏弄得头昏眼花，他揉了揉太阳穴，忽然听见卧室门口传来一阵脚步声。

“你怎么醒了？”

熟悉的烟嗓在门口响起，曺圭贤抬起头，盯着那人从卧室门口走到床边，然后爬上床坐到自己身边，目光像黏在他身上一样没离开过。

“看着我干什么，没睡醒？”

床头开着的小夜灯的微光照亮了床头的一小块，曺圭贤看着金钟云在灯光里一张一合的薄唇，喃喃道：“原来你没走。”

“嗯？我去上洗手间了。”

哦。

金钟云见曺圭贤盯着自己不说话，眼神像是在放空似的，便问道：“你怎么了？”

“我可以亲一下你吗？”曺圭贤听见自己说，他觉得自己可能是真的没有睡醒。

金钟云似乎是没反应过来，好容易听清了他在说什么后，笑着答道：“不可以。”

“为什么？”

“因为我感冒了，”金钟云吸了吸鼻子，道：“会传染给你的。”

“没关系，我不介意。”

当曺圭贤慢慢凑过身吻上那两片薄唇的时候，他不由自主地屏住了呼吸，和那个在玄关猝不及防的吻不同，现在那人的唇是温热的，洗去淋雨之后的冰冷，给热水和被窝一裹，暖融融的。

“我说得没错，”唇稍微留出了点缝隙时，金钟云伸手攀着曺圭贤的肩，凑上去咬了口他的下唇，慵懒的烟嗓像是融化的冰糖，他说：“你果然是想和我上床才带我回来的。”

“你说就是吧是，”曺圭贤知道自己已经有了反应，索性不再端着，搂着那人纤细的腰肢把人轻轻按在了柔软的床垫里，“这要怪你。”

金钟云躺在白色的床单里，银灰色的头发散着，眯起眼看着覆在自己身上的曺圭贤，不解道：“是你自己想的，为什么要怪我。”

曺圭贤没回答，俯下身吻住了那双淡粉色的唇，把那人的问题堵了回去。

他不知道拿什么回答他，是说其实自己在他在霓虹灯下等人之前就见过他，是说这完全是自己看着他站在雨里单薄的身影鬼迷心窍，还是说自己只是想尝一下那双淡粉色的薄唇。

各种理由在脑子里混沌成一团，他索性不回答，把所有想说的话融化在了这个缠绵悱恻的吻里。

金钟云身上穿的是曺圭贤昨天刚洗的睡衣，还留着皂角洗衣服的香味，曺圭贤从衣柜里拿出来的时候还放在身前比了比，感觉穿在金钟云身上会有点宽大。

大了又有什么关系呢，反正只穿一次，曺圭贤这样想着，最后还是把这件送到了金钟云手上。而现在，他突然觉得自己做了个十分正确的选择。

宽大的领口被曺圭贤轻轻扯开，露出了藏在里面蜜色的肌肤，他顺着那人纤长的脖颈吻下来，最后咬上了他的锁骨。

金钟云仰着头，埋在他颈窝的脑袋柔软的头发扎得他有些痒，温热的唇摩挲着他脖颈有些敏感的肌肤，好像还不满足似的咬了一口。

“别留印子。”金钟云伸手揪了揪曺圭贤的头发说道。

“为什么？”曺圭贤把脸埋在他的肩窝，嘴唇贴着耳廓，轻声问道。

“……”金钟云没回答，怕痒似的缩了缩肩膀。

“是因为你晚上还要继续做生意是吗？”

曺圭贤看出了金钟云的逃避，他凑过去咬住了那人柔软的耳垂，没取下的耳钉硌得嘴里生疼，便索性把整片耳垂含在了嘴里。

“还是因为怕下一个客人看见我留在你身上的印子？”

曺圭贤是故意问的，他自认为自己不是咄咄逼人的那种人，但是金钟云的刻意逃避让他有点烦躁。看着那人在自己身下心里还想着别的事情，他顿时有些不爽。

“这和你有什么关系，”那人翻了个白眼，伸出手推着他的肩膀，不满道：“你起开，不做了。”

“那怎么行，你今晚是我的。”

“扯淡，你都没预……唔！”

曺圭贤捏着金钟云的下巴凑过去，低头把他骂骂咧咧的话全堵在了喉咙里，另一只手把按在自己胸前的手握住，抓着手腕按在了他的耳侧的床垫里。

窗外没停的雨淅淅沥沥地敲打着玻璃窗，夜风带着湿气顺着没关紧的窗户缝隙钻了进来，吹起了拉上的深色窗帘。附近高楼的外墙灯光漏了进来，在地板上留下了一圈光晕，和床头小夜灯发出的微光融在了一起。

曺圭贤撑起身，想看清楚藏在阴影里的那双眼睛。

以前站在公司的楼上距离太远，只能大概地看清楚一个轮廓，他喜欢穿着那件黑色对风衣站在霓虹灯的阴影里，隔着玻璃窗，夜幕和来往的车流，感觉距离很远。

和现在的是不一样的，曺圭贤抬手轻轻地擦拭着那人眼角滑下的泪珠。

很热，曺圭贤想着，情不自禁地把沾着泪的手指放在唇边舔舐干净。

那人银灰色的头发散在枕头上，似乎是被肆虐惨了的唇红肿着，那双平日里好看但冷淡凌厉的凤眼此刻像破碎了似的，眼尾泛着暧昧的红，眼神涣散着，像是在看曺圭贤，又像是看着他放空。

仿佛极寒区海面上常年不化的冰原，被缓缓驶进的破冰船撞出了一道一道裂痕，冰面分开的裂缝里，是被藏起来的深蓝的海水。

固执的船员趴着甲板边的围栏探出头往下看，想探索这神秘地带，也想看一看这冰冷的海面上会不会有自己的倒影。

“我喜欢你的眼睛，”曺圭贤最终还是俯下了身子，凑上去吻了吻那微微颤动的，沾着泪珠的眼睫，喃喃道：“像樱花瓣。”

他想起了第一次来日本被同事拉去弘前的那个周末，远处的岩木山上还积着未融的雪，翠绿的青松边是盛开的樱花。雪白的花瓣里夹杂着几朵淡粉，小小的嵌在枝头，随着吹来的春风晃晃悠悠。

雨不知道什么时候变小了，一点一点地从窗檐漏下，砸在窗台上，溅起了一串水花。

风声也停了，窗帘安安稳稳的垂着，把室内好不容易回归的寂静拢在了黑暗里。

金钟云被曺圭贤抱在臂弯里从浴室里出来，身上穿着他的衣服，洗过热水澡的他似乎被浴室的水汽蒸得晕乎乎的，他卸了力一般把脑袋靠着曺圭贤的肩窝，路过客厅的时候抬眼看了看挂着的时钟。

“六点多了。”

“嗯。”曺圭贤应了一声，抱着人走进了卧室，轻轻地放在床上，盖上了被子。

“你明天不上班吗？”

“我可以跟主管请个假，中午再去。”

“哦，”金钟云把被子往上拉了拉，似乎是累坏了有些疲惫地闭上了眼睛，嘴里小声道：“我明天也不能工作了。”

“为什么？”

金钟云半张脸埋在被子里，眯着眼看着在床边收拾地上的衣服的人，有些不满地撅起了嘴，道：“因为我感冒了，还没有休息，都是你害的。”

“是是是，全都怪我行了吧，”曺圭贤看着那快把自己整个人都埋在被子里的人，不由自主地像哄小朋友一样放软了语气，俯下身伸手想把快盖住脸的被子拉到鼻子下面，“累了就睡吧，到时候我叫你。”

那人没说话，睁着眼睛看着曺圭贤的一举一动，在他的手指快碰到脸上的被子时不着痕迹地避开了。

曺圭贤愣了一下，似乎是反应过来了，他们两个的关系好像没有近到这种程度。

只不过是一晚上而已，没必要，他对自己说。

曺圭贤收拾好散落的衣物和被弄脏的床单后，天已经开始有点蒙蒙亮，他拿起手机给主管发了个短信，走进卧室抬头一看，床上鼓起了一小团，那人裹着被子，似乎已经睡着了。

生怕吵醒了了他一样，曺圭贤轻手轻脚地爬上了床钻进被子里，他不知道为什么要这么小心翼翼，也许是只有等那人睡着后卸下所有防备，自己才能离他近一点。

他背对着那人躺下，但是单人床对于两个成年男人太过逼仄，他们的脊背紧紧挨在一起，隔着衣物，他甚至能感受到那人透过衣物布料传来的体温。

温度不高，但几乎能把人灼伤。

曺圭贤索性心一横，翻身手臂一伸，拦腰把人搂进了怀里。

脊背贴着胸膛，跳动着的心脏挨得很近，但仿佛又很遥远。

“你干嘛？”

“我怕你掉下去。”

“……”

金钟云挣了一下没挣开，碍于小一圈的体型差，被牢牢地禁锢在了身后那人的臂弯里，自暴自弃地由着曺圭贤抱着自己。

“你这人好奇怪。”

“不奇怪的话我就不会带你回来了。”

柠檬味洗发水的香味萦绕在鼻子周围，曺圭贤忍不住用鼻尖蹭着那人刚吹干的发丝，伸手把他放在被子外面的有些冷的小手抓进被子里握紧。

被冷雨淋透了，不知道还暖不暖得起来。

“你明天去上班的时候顺便载我一程吧。”

半梦半醒，曺圭贤好像听见那人在自己耳边说了一句话，忽远忽近的。

“……”

“好。”

曺圭贤应了一声，也不知道那人有没有听见。

6\. 

“圭贤，你等会儿怎么回去？”

“我坐公交。”

“咦，怎么不开车了？”

“车送去保养了，所以只能挤公交了，唉。”

“诶，那我们一起走呗，刚好今天我也坐公交来的。”

“好。”

曺圭贤把电脑上的文档浏览了几遍，确认无误后保存到U盘，直起身伸了个懒腰，久坐不起的筋骨发出了咔咔的声响，似乎在控诉今天的工作量又超标了。

时间又过了晚上十点，不过万幸的是他负责的项目进度接近了尾声，过两天估计会轻松许多不用加班到深夜。

收拾好东西准备开溜的同事过来敲了敲曺圭贤的办公桌，他应了一声，伸手关掉了工作一天热得发烫的电脑，拿起包走出了办公室。

寒露过后的东京夜晚瘆人的气温逼得人们穿上了厚厚的棉服，夜幕低垂的银座灯火通明，曺圭贤站在公司楼下的公交站前，双手插在大衣的兜里，仰头看着黑漆漆的夜空，没忍住像以往上学等公交等时候一样，对着天呵出了一口气。

温热的气息遇到冰冷的空气不出片刻便凝结成一团白雾，被掠过的车辆带起的气流一刮，消散在了夜空里。

透过模模糊糊的白雾，曺圭贤看到了马路对面的商业街，还有那块装饰着霓虹灯的广告牌。

不知道是蓝色还是绿色的广告牌。

曺圭贤盯着那块广告牌看了一会儿，上边的霓虹灯闪着冷光，他突然感觉眼睛有点酸涩，有什么温热的东西想夺眶而出。

眼睛睁太久了，被冷风吹的，曺圭贤低头揉了揉眼睛，心里想着。

从那晚之后，曺圭贤没有再去找过金钟云，两人就像从未认识过一般，他加班穿过走廊的时候还是会看见金钟云站在那块霓虹灯的阴影里，但是他也只是匆匆一瞥就收回了目光，没有等着看那人是不是上了车，或者是又被哪位麻烦的客人放了鸽子。

因为这和他没有关系，匆匆过客罢了，那人怎么样好像轮不到他去管。

曺圭贤抬起头，突然想看看今天他还在不在，不过按照平时，多半是已经走了吧。他一边想着，一边仰起头，透过来来往往的车流，向马路对面看去。

装饰着霓虹灯的巨大的广告牌下面站着一个人，穿着曺圭贤那天晚上见到他时穿着的那件黑色风衣，曺圭贤记得那件风衣的翻领上绣着一道花纹，是那晚帮他晾干的时候发现的。头发应该是剪过，银灰色的头发在霓虹灯下被染上了一层蓝绿，脑袋垂着，似乎是在看手机。

曺圭贤的眼神像是被黏住了一般，定定地落在了那人身上，他好像比那天又瘦了，原本就比自己小上一圈的身形裹在黑衣里，几乎要看不见了。

“你看什么呢？”身边的同事似乎是看他发了很久的呆，冷不丁地问道。

“啊，没什么。”曺圭贤被吓了一跳，不着痕迹地收回了目光，看向了公交车驶来的方向。

同事没发现有什么不对，跟着向对面商业街的那几栋综合体看了几眼，像是发现了什么东西一样对曺圭贤说道：“你说对面那个广告牌……”

广告牌？曺圭贤没来由地呼吸一滞，他不知道同事说的是哪块，但是偏偏无意识地捏紧了手里的包带。

“就那个星巴克旁边的那块，上面的霓虹灯到底是蓝的还是绿的啊。”

呼，曺圭贤松了一口气，他没抬头，向左看着迎面驶来的车流，嘴角不自觉地上扬，道：“那是蓝的。”

“为什么？”

“因为有人跟我说过，那颜色叫Tiffany Blue。”

那个摸不准，猜不透，容易让人迷失的颜色。

今晚的公交来得很慢，等曺圭贤打完一盘二十多分钟的游戏时，他要上的那班车还没来，和他一起等车的同事五分钟前就上车走了，他叹了一口气，有些颓然地靠着公交站牌，锁了有些发烫的手机，抬起头准备活动活动有些僵硬的脖子。

抬起头的刹那，隔着来来往往的车流，他看见了金钟云。那人还站在那块广告牌底下，站在霓虹灯照不到的阴影里，他抬起了头，隔着宽敞的马路，朝着这边看了过来。

不知道四目有没有相对，隔着那么远的距离看不清楚，但是曺圭贤固执地认为，他应该看到了自己。他把冻得有些红的手放到了嘴边，朝手心呼出了一口气，温热的气息充满了手心，一些热气从指缝里钻了出去，在冷风里凝结成一团白雾，散在了他的眼前，也模糊了那人的身影。

隔着迷蒙的雾气，曺圭贤想起了很久之前，在那条商业街里面的一家小酒馆，也是这样透过袅袅的雾气，曺圭贤和坐在对面吧台上的那个男人的眼神不小心撞在了一起。那是一双上了妆的眼睛，抹着棕色眼影的眼睛在酒馆昏暗的灯光下晦暗不明，那个男人似乎是察觉到了曺圭贤发直的视线，举起了手中的Blue Hawaii，冲曺圭贤礼貌地笑了笑，刚抿过酒的唇在柔和的暖灯下泛着光。贴着白色创可贴的手指握着酒杯，冰块碰着透明的杯壁，在还算安静的空气里发出一声清脆的声响。

曺圭贤听见了那声响，也听见了自己心跳漏了一拍的声音。

7\. 

“所以你为什么要带我走？”

“因为我以前见过你。”

比你想的还要久，不知道你信不信，那天的我坐在那家小酒馆，隔着腾腾的雾气，迷失在了一双不经意间看过来的眼睛里。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> note：  
和瞳的某一次口嗨，本来是帮泥嗨梗的，结果嗨着嗨着出现了分歧，于是就变成了一人一篇  
又是泥习惯的叙事风格，又是啰啰嗦嗦一万多字，想讲多一点，又觉得不好讲。人活这一生，总会有那么几个瞬间，像绚烂的烟花落下后烫在胸口的烙印，在眼里转瞬即逝但在心里时刻被提醒，这是什么样的结局呢，我不知道。  
希望大家看的开心，希望大家喜欢这个很平很淡很磨叽的小故事。


End file.
